Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
As database management systems continue to increase in function and expand into new application areas, the diversity of database workloads is increasing as well. In addition to the classic relational DBMS workload consisting of short transactions running concurrently with long decision support requests workloads comprising of an even wider range of system demands are expected.
Most known databases implement user-centric management. That is, incoming requests are separated and managed in response to the characteristics of users that submit the requests. To cope with this wider range of system demands, DBMS have been developed that use workload-centric management. That is, they separate and manage requests in response to characteristics of the individual requests.
As DBMS administrators migrate their systems from user-centric management to workload-centric management, many DBMS components require updating, replacement or modification. In many cases a great deal of time and money has been expended on personalizing complex settings in these components for a particular administrator's needs.
Throughout the specification, reference is made to the terms “workload class”, “workload group” and workload definition”. Those skilled in the art will recognize these terms as substantially synonymous. That is, the terms each relate to the same general identification structure used to separate requests for prioritization, processing and performance monitoring in a CLSM database system.